


Touch Me

by theLazarus



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Cumshots, Danny's POV, First Time, GVF, Grinding, M/M, Sanny, greta van fleet, in sanny we stan, lowkey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Danny likes cherry Twizzlers, but he likes Sam far better...Warnings: smut alert!! Obviously it’s Sanny, so if you don’t like m/m then this isn’t for you. 18+ read at your own discretion.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Copied & pasted from tumblr, the sentiment remains ~~  
My friends. My friends–it’s here. I think we all knew this day would come because, well, it’s me, but I’m very excited for this. It was one of those things that literally just abruptly assaulted my mind in the best way possible and I absolutely could not wait to get it out. In Sanny We Stan.

It wasn’t the weed–no, there was no way it was the weed. Danny didn’t even feel high anymore, at least not as high as he’d been–it was more like just a leftover fluttering in his brain, like wisps of summer leaves through the final breeze of the season. It wasn’t complete brain fog, but it was something. It had to be something, because he was looking at the exposed belt of Sam’s lower back as he bent over for way too long.

Why was he looking at all?

Sam sat up and handed Danny another Twizzler, jostling the sort-of-busted patio bench they were leaning on against the wall. It was too cold to sit outside for real, so they’d dragged the bench onto the porch and set themselves up in there and opened a couple windows. Eventually Danny had to go back inside to grab a jacket; Sam, of course, felt no such need and was still barefoot and free of all clothing except for a pair of baggy sweatpants and a thin, long sleeve tee. 

Danny thought it was all too convenient.

“What’s better, cherry or strawberry?” Sam asked him, holding each bag in his hands, both torn open and both half gone.

“Mm–” Danny hummed as he snapped his teeth into a cherry rope. “Cherry. It’s not as artificial.”

Sam twisted his lips a little before reaching into the bag in his left hand for a cherry one to try for himself. “I dunno,” he said to Danny, reading over the glossy print on the bag. “Cherry’s pretty weak. Strawberry has like, this other element to it.”

Danny snorted. “Another element? Like what?”

“I don’t know, there’s something else though.” Sam took another bite. “Cherry’s passable, though.”

“I should’ve gotten Peeps,” Danny murmured, suddenly dissatisfied with all of their snack choices, though his munchies were starting to dwindle anyway.

“Oh shit, why didn’t you?” Sam questioned, tearing a strawberry Twizzler from the bag and taking a bite, looking to Danny. He looked like he was genuinely concerned about the afterthought, bloodshot whites circled around rings of bronze, blown out pupils meeting Danny’s.

“I just didn’t think of it,” Danny replied quietly, tearing his eyes away from Sam’s. He would look at the faded blue carpeting between his legs instead. That was a safe choice. He would not look for too long into Sam’s dark eyes, especially not when he laughed. Danny loved watching him laugh, though, maybe too much, or at least he thought.

Sam shivered next to him, making the Twizzler bags crinkle. 

“Go get a jacket,” Danny ordered, although he knew Sam could hear the underlying high pitch in the command, like he was more concerned than annoyed.

Sam shivered again and tucked his legs underneath himself. “No, I don’t wanna get up.” Danny sighed in response and started to get up himself, but Sam grabbed the hem of his shirt to keep him from going: “Wait, don’t go.”

Another sigh. “I’m just gonna get your jacket,” Danny told him without moving.

“You’re my space heater!” Sam declared, resting his hand over Danny’s abdomen, his fingers curling against the fabric of his sweater. “You can’t leave.”

“Then take mine,” Danny replied, trying to ignore the sensation of Sam’s hand on his body. It wasn’t necessarily a new sensation but it felt different. It must be the weed. It had to be. 

Sam grabbed Danny’s wrist, stopping him from actually pulling off his jacket. “I don’t need it. You’re my space heater,” he repeated and sidled up to him, resting his head on his chest with his arm over his torso, only lifting it to reach down for another Twizzler. “Daniel Robert Wagner–space heater. Should we change your role in the band?”

Danny snorted a little again. “Shut up.”

Sam ignored that and reached down again, retrieving a cherry Twizzler and holding it up to Danny. He was looking at him intently, his chin tilted up just enough to meet Danny’s eyes, lips parted ever-so-slightly, and Danny wasn’t sure what that intent was. He gave his best friend a little smile before plucking the Twizzler from his hand and biting into it. 

Even just teasing him like that, Sam had a point–Danny wasn’t a stranger to providing extra warmth to the band. Well, mostly to Sam. Okay, exclusively to Sam, he had to admit that to himself. But Sam was kind of an idiot for neglecting to wear clothes most of the time and Michigan just wasn’t that warm, plus on the road, buses were drafty and flights were long and frigid, yet Danny was always conveniently there to share his natural body heat. 

So why was it different this time? He didn’t know why, but he did know that Sam felt good resting on him like that, slight and dense all at once. Beneath his cool, bare skin Danny could feel the wiry muscles that twisted and shifted with each of his fidgety movements–it was like he was actually trying to use Danny as a pillow, except he was propped up and still chewing the candy.

His skin felt so smooth. Danny knew Sam’s skincare routine so he shouldn’t have been so surprised, but he always was. So smooth and soft, always smelling like Sam himself, that one of a kind fragrance Danny couldn’t articulate into words if he tried, and that sweet smell from his hemp body lotion. Then the Twizzlers. All of it leaving Sam smelling like a fruity confectionery.

“I’m gonna change the music,” Danny said, although he hadn’t been paying attention to it at all. He just needed any excuse to escape Sam’s increased allure–he started to move out from under him but Sam was holding him back, wrapping his arm around Danny’s waist, the change in movements sending the bag of cherry Twizzlers off his lap and onto the carpet.

He expected some sort of vocal protest but was instead met with Sam lifting himself up and placing his hand on the back of his neck, then their mouths met. Danny felt his heart stop for a moment; he felt his whole body tense and brace, but he didn’t shove Sam away. He didn’t exactly lean into it either, instead he let Sam do his thing: gently hold him by the back of the neck, his fingers threading gently through his curls, and hesitantly part his lips. 

Sam was blushing when he pulled away, his fingers still in Danny’s hair. “You taste good.”

Danny didn’t know how to process what had happened. “Like weed and candy?” he joked, the delicate weight of Sam’s lips still imprinted on his own. 

Sam chuckled, gazing at him. “You’re not stoned anymore.”

“No,” Danny agreed. Definitely not. Not with how tight his whole body felt. “Are you?”

Sam twisted his mouth again and glanced up at the ceiling before resuming his gaze. “Nope.” He slowly straddled Danny’s lap, knees sinking down to the carpet, their groins almost pressed entirely together, and placed his hands flat on Danny’s chest. “Touch me, Danny. I know you want to.”

Danny felt his breath lost somewhere in his chest and he gulped. “Sam–”

“Please, Danny?” Sam pleaded, that puppy whine a strategic instigation, bringing his right hand down Danny’s abdomen, resting it there.

Danny took his palms away from the carpet and hesitantly brought them to Sam’s waist, gently placing them on his ribs. He could feel those wiry muscles again, all threaded around the bones, and the new, slight warmth from underneath Sam’s shirt. It actually made him a little mad that Sam was right–he did want to touch him. He’d wanted to for a long time. They’d touched lots of times, but like best friends, not like lovers.

Except there was one night, on the tour bus. It had been a long day and night–driving to a new place, getting themselves ready, sound checking, getting themselves ready again, another show in front of another crowd. That night had seemed to wear them both down and, after returning to the bus to head off to the next place, Sam had crawled into Danny’s bed.

Nothing happened, at least nothing sexual. But Danny had willingly pulled the covers back for Sam and let him sidle up next to him, both of them on their sides, Sam facing the outside and Danny’s warm front pressed against him. He’d been so exhausted that night he hadn’t thought much of it, really, but he could still remember the feeling of Sam’s hair tickling his face and how it smelled like smoke and Herbal Essences.

Sam’s weight shifting on top of him brought Danny back into the moment. He looked from his own hands on Sam’s waist to his chiseled, perfect face. Sam was beautiful. It actually hurt sometimes how beautiful he was.

“You can touch me more,” Sam assured him, laying his own hand over Danny’s right and bringing it up to his chest. “Do you want to?”

How was Danny not supposed to want to? Sam was looking down at him, a hue of rose painted over his cheekbones, and biting his lower lip as his dark eyes met Danny’s own. Danny moved his left hand up to Sam’s chest too and glided his thumbs over Sam’s nipples, hoping they were perky not just from the cold but from him too.

Sam sounded a quiet, almost inaudible moan and placed his hands on Danny’s shoulders. He moved in closer on his lap, pressing their crotches flush together. 

“Sam,” Danny breathed, his eyes gliding down Sam’s torso again, landing back on his own hands. It was hard to believe he was touching him like that. Like lovers. He smoothed them back down to his ribs and moved him forward. “Can I kiss you?”

Sam chuckled, leaning down a few inches, his hair beginning to glide into Danny’s face. “Do it, Danny.”

Danny took hold of that shining, chestnut hair and trailed his fingers through it gently, his fingertips brushing over Sam’s temples, and leaned in closer, too, inhaling the scent of that candy confectionery. He couldn’t look into Sam’s eyes, not yet. He looked at his mouth though, taking in his plush, pink lips, closer than they’d ever been before, and pressed his own to them. 

Sam sighed and tightened his grasp on Danny’s shoulders. Danny could tell he was letting him take his time, both of their mouths still together, motionless for a moment until Sam, probably impatient, took the lead and parted his lips, his bottom lip moving past Danny’s, his tongue just barely meeting the other.

In that moment, Danny didn’t care about how severely the patio bench was digging into the back of his neck, or how uncomfortable his back was getting with the stiff angle and Sam in his lap. He moved with Sam’s kiss, also parting his lips, letting Sam’s tongue meet his, taking in his sweet taste and warmth.

Maybe Sam read his mind though, because then Danny was being carefully jostled down and spun to the side. He felt a little dizzy and, as he tried to shake his senses back into place, Sam got up and sat on the bench, then patted the space next to him.

Danny followed, grateful for the new seating, but wasn’t given longer than a couple of seconds to think. Sam moved against him again, imitating their original position–leaning against Danny’s torso with his arm laid over Danny’s chest, but then Sam pressed his face against Danny’s neck, cascading himself in the raven curls.

Danny stifled a moan when he felt Sam’s mouth connect with his throat. Sam inhaled a deep breath as he sucked on his skin, tracing his tongue along as he moved to the crook of Danny’s neck, sucking there as well; he slid his hand down Danny’s abdomen once more but slipped it under his sweater, and Danny felt his fingertips grazing over his happy trail, working their way up to the slight dip in between his ribs and resting there.

While there was no point in being hesitant anymore, Danny still felt cautious, so he slowly inched his hand under Sam’s shirt, his palm smoothing over his stomach to his hip. Sam sucked on his neck harder and his hand moved to Danny’s chest, fingers gripping his pec and sliding just beneath his armpit.

Pulling back somewhat abruptly, Sam said, “You can take your jacket off now.”

Without hesitation, Danny leaned forward and haphazardly yanked his jacket away from himself, hanging it over one arm of the bench, then Sam’s mouth was on his–no hesitation there, either. Danny parted his lips as Sam did, their tongues meeting once again, though Sam slid his inside his mouth; Danny maneuvered himself with it, letting Sam’s tongue overtake his, gently closing his mouth just enough so the center of his lips met the corner of his mouth. 

Making out with Sam. Danny had thought about it more times than he cared to admit. The funny thing was, he knew when this was over, Sam would ask him how many times he’d thought about it, and Danny would tell him honestly. He had thought about Sam’s hair brushing against his cheek and the softness of his lips, usually while lying in bed and trying to fall asleep. It rarely went further than that even in his mind.

But in reality, Danny slid both his hands under Sam’s shirt to feel more of his skin, to feel each curve and divet of his body, all while they kept kissing, the passion behind each one seemingly more furious than the last. Sam threaded his fingers through Danny’s hair, slightly holding him in place and also coercing Danny to move right along with him; Danny was enjoying it that way. He was, after all, the least stubborn of the group, always the most willing to not just follow but to collaborate with, to make sure others were getting what they needed–especially Sam.

Sam wasn’t going to ignore Danny’s needs, though–he was picking up on that, especially when Sam kissed down to his neck again and latched his mouth on and sucked, making him actually moan. Sam chuckled against his skin and did it again; Danny squeezed Sam’s hip with one hand then, before he could even attempt to stop himself, his right hand slid past his sweatpants.

“Oh,” Danny said, taking his hand away quickly after his fingers brushed over Sam’s pubic hair. “I guess I should’ve known you’re not wearing underwear.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied with a little snort of a laugh. “You should’ve.” He gave Danny’s mouth a single, soft and lingering kiss, then brought his own hand down Danny’s abdomen and to the fly of his jeans.

Danny’s breath hitched and he sat up a little–Sam’s fingers were undoing the button; the zipper was dragged down; Danny’s boxers were exposed and Sam’s palm was over his dick, half-hard already. He grabbed Sam’s wrist gently before he could slip his hand under his waistband: “You don’t have to.”

Sam ceased the movements of his hand but leaned into Danny, bringing them nose-to-nose. “Do you want me to?”

Yes, Danny did want him to. He was curious about what magic Sam’s hands could work around him, what his calloused fingers felt like over his skin, and would he make his bass playing faces while doing it?

He nodded and reached back down Sam’s sweatpants, letting his fingers brush through his pubic hair and wrap gently around Sam’s own full hard-on; Danny let out a quiet–mostly nervous–laugh. “You’re already hard.”

Sam, to Danny’s surprise, gasped a little and staggered, then straddled his thighs again. “I started getting hard the second you touched me,” he confessed, scooching down Danny’s legs a couple inches. He freed Danny completely, the cold air a shock for a second until Sam wrapped his hand around him.

“I knew you’d be big, but goddamn,” Sam said, looking up at Danny slyly, a little smirk on his lips. “You’re not even completely hard.”

Danny felt embarrassed actually, after realizing Sam had thought about him too, though he knew that should have been obvious. He looked into Sam’s eyes–his Sam. That pretty model face, a goofball with effortless beauty–Danny was constantly in some kind of awe over him. Occasionally there was jealousy but nothing Sam’s loud, ridiculous laughter couldn’t fix. Sam never made him feel insecure. They were a team, after all.

He let out a whine when Sam dipped his head forward and dribbled spit onto him, starting to work into a wet stroke. Danny licked his own palm and wrapped it around Sam; Sam yanked his own sweatpants down so his entire pelvis was exposed, sharp hip bones framing his hard cock–Danny had expected his to be big as well, but the full image of it had never completely formed in his mind. 

It didn’t disappoint, to say the least. Danny was getting harder just looking at him, in addition to being stroked and worked gently, like Sam had stifled his impatience for the time being and was letting Danny adjust at a leisurely pace. Sam didn’t seem at all disappointed in Danny’s goods, either–he was watching himself jerk him off, his left hand resting on his abdomen, his thumb brushing back and forth through Danny’s pubic hair, lips parted and shiny with saliva.

“Touch me more,” Sam demanded, straddling Danny further so they were pressed against one another, his knuckles moving against Danny’s. 

Danny pulled him in closer, making Sam arch his back a little, and freed his hand from his hard-on. He moved it to Sam’s ass, squeezing it gently, and let Sam start to grind him, both pairs of hands moving away from their groins to return to exploring each other’s bodies–Danny squeezed Sam’s ass harder; Sam slid his right hand up Danny’s sweater again and was seemingly interrupted when Danny adjusted underneath him. It wasn’t an intentional thing, but he bucked his hips up once and Sam moaned and then laughed, his hand pausing on Danny’s chest, fingers digging into his skin.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Sam moaned, his head falling back for a moment before he brought his eyes to Danny’s again. “I’m gonna cum like this–are you gonna cum, Danny?”

He was, but he still wanted more, and somewhat surprised himself when he pulled Sam in by the back of his neck and their mouths crashed together. Sam seemed pleased, smiling against Danny’s lips before their tongues met, grinding harder on top of him. It was a new sensation for Danny. He’d had girls grind on him like that before but Sam was familiar; even without knowing his body so intimately before this moment, Danny _knew_ his body, and Sam’s unwavering eagerness–only slightly bridled by his domineering nature–was turning Danny on just as much as the slick, hot grinding was. 

He kept his hand on the back of Sam’s neck, the other still gripping his ass, and brought his mouth to his throat, kissing softly, eliciting little whimpers and sighs from him; Sam braced his right hand on Danny’s chest, where he’d left it amidst his distraction, and brought the other to the side of Danny’s neck, not quite squeezing but adding a little density with his fingers, his thumb carefully pressed at the base of his throat.

Amidst all the grinding, sweating, kissing and pawing at one another, Danny was interrupted by a real thought: _Sam is on top of me–we’re doing it_. Well, “it” in the sense of they were both going to cum by using each other. Not even using, Danny corrected internally, but by collaborating yet again. He loved Sam and he knew Sam loved him right back, and it was clear to him–and he figured clear to Sam as well–that grinding on one another, making out and further nearing a mutual orgasm was yet another expression of this unbreakable, eternal bond.

Sam added more pressure to his hand around Danny’s neck and moaned against his mouth, his hair covering both their faces; Danny could feel sweat on Sam’s forehead and sweat in his own hairline and in that moment he actually thought Sam had been the smart one for not dressing for the temperature. Maybe he’d planned this all along–Danny needed to remember to accuse him of that after the fact.

“Danny, come on,” Sam begged, resting his forehead against the other’s. 

Danny didn’t need more explaining. He moved his hips back and forth with Sam’s, as much as him being underneath and pressed against the flimsy cushions would allow him to, grinding their cocks together. He slid his left hand from Sam’s ass to his hip, then up further to feel his waist, finally landing on his chest again to toy with his nipple; Sam moaned again, eyes shut and brow furrowed, and dug his fingertips into Danny’s chest.

Wordlessly, Sam came, and completely silent at first too–his brow tightened even more and his lips parted further as he dipped his head back a bit, but then he pressed his forehead against Danny’s once more and shuddered on top of him. “Oh fuck–fuck, Danny–” he moaned, still shuddering, gasping audibly then, his fingers tightening around Danny’s neck for just a couple seconds before he released him entirely.

“Oh my god,” Danny groaned, Sam’s cum sticky and warm all over his own crotch and abdomen. It made him want to cum even more, and he put his hands on Sam’s hips and cajoled him along, keeping him grinding on top of him. He grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair at his nape and gently ushered him down into a kiss, keeping him steady there as he dutifully continued to hump him.

Danny was there too, then–he clasped the back of Sam’s neck harder and his tongue retreated from his mouth; Sam gently bit down on Danny’s bottom lip as the latter came, more warm fluid ruining their pants and coating their pelvises, both of their cocks sticky and slick with it all. Danny shuddered hard as the last drops sprang forth and were kept between the two of them; Sam rocked back and forth on top of him gently, his hands braced on Danny’s shoulders moving up slowly to clasp his face.

“Sam–” was the only thing Danny was able to mutter after all his own moaning and gasping, then Sam pressed his mouth to his. The kiss was lingering again but gentle, Sam easing Danny back down to earth.

Sam exhaled and flopped back onto the bench, running his hand through his hair, a goofy grin on his face; Danny leaned back, feeling his spine crack a little, and looked down at the mess on himself, laughing a little too.

Sam hummed and ran one fingertip through that same mess, dragging it along Danny’s pelvis. “Wanna taste?”

Danny laughed and shoved his hand away. “Gross, Sam.”

“Gross? We literally just did this, Daniel.”

“So you taste it, weirdo.”

Sam shrugged and licked it off his own finger, then broke out into another grin. “We taste good.”

Danny raised his eyebrows, forever entertained and sometimes confused by Sam’s juvenile ways. “Must be all the Twizzlers.”

“Nah, I bet you always taste good,” Sam replied, his eyes going to Danny’s pelvis again. He ran his fingers through their cum once more and held his hand in front of himself, tilting his head, like he was studying it.

“What?” Danny asked, the confusion surpassing the entertainment.

Sam wiped it away on his sweatpants as he arched his back and pulled them back up. “Just thinking–I mean, did you ever think about doing this?”

“Not all of this,” Danny answered honestly. “But–yeah, some of it. Sometimes.”

Sam inched closer to him, crossing his legs underneath himself and facing Danny. “Me too.”

“Did you plan this?”

Sam laughed loudly and smacked Danny’s chest. “No! Why?”

“I don’t even know,” Danny replied, laughing a little at himself. Of course Sam hadn’t planned it–that just wasn’t his way–and knowing that made Danny feel even more special. “I guess because you wore so little clothing.”

Sam snorted. “That’s what I do. That’s my role in the band–eye candy.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, Sammy.”

Sam poked him in the ribs. “You know it is, Danny.”

“You’re a lot more than that,” Danny assured him, standing up and pulling his pants up, leaving them undone. “Come on, weirdo. I can’t sit around in your cum all day.”

“_Our_ cum,” Sam corrected, standing up too, wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist.

“Oh my god,” Danny groaned but let Sam envelop him, already wondering when they would do this again, when they would be that close to each other again and Danny would be able to feel Sam’s heart race like that again.


End file.
